Wishes and nightmares
by KisunaFuji
Summary: Syrus and Mokuba are depressed because their brothers not come home at Christmas. To get their homes still a little too comfortable, they wanted to make only a few branches, pine cones ect. Weihnachtsgestecke for their gathering in the forest.


Wishes and nightmares

Hello people this One Shoot has occured to me yesterday evening and I simply had to note him.

Moreover, it is still my first One Shoot

I hope that I have well translated my story. I come namely from Germany and my English is not so good. However, I wish you nevertheless a lot of enjoyment

It was night, a very stormy night. The wind blew softly between the trees and the clouds covered the otherwise beautiful, bright full moon. Today he probably would simply not be beautiful face in the sky. Moreover, it also began to rain, thunder and flash. It was probably not a nice evening. Actually, we had already winter, it would have long ago must have snowed, but apparently had the winter, just like the moon, not in the mood to show. In a small cave in to the city adjacent forest, slept a little boy with turquoise hair. He was fleeing from a bear before exhaustion asleep. But he slept no quiet. On the ground he rushed back and forth and had a pretty terrible nightmare.

"Syrus!" "Onii-san, wait. Please, waiting on me. " Very happy he ran after his big brother. But just as he thought almost had caught his dream world itself to obfuscate. Everything was black. What was just going here? And, above all, where were they all just go? Even a little desperate, that his brother was away, saw the small around, but could not continue. His brother and his friends were like swallowed by the ground. All were continued.

Then he decided a little further to go. As far he suddenly a bright flash of light was on the whole was even fear as blown away. He increased his pace with joy and ran towards the light. Maybe there was someone who could help him. The light was always bright and burnt meat in the eyes of the kids, so he closed it and went a little further. A short time later read the brightness a bit, so that he at least his turquoise eyes reopen. But hardly had he opened them again, he remained frightened. A large puddle was red before him and some of those thick red liquid dripped on his sweater. A little shocked, he looked around and what he saw was simply dreadful ...

Everywhere was blood, where he also looked out. But why was blood everywhere here? "W.. Where am I? And what's going on? "" Syrus, "someone called him. This voice came to him very familiar. Das was yet Zane, Zane aber, where .. , asked himself and the little boy ran to the voice behind her. "Nii-san, where are you?" He cried hard breathing. Zanes voice led him to a high meadow, that he was able to rare, but beautiful plant species. However, there was quite fresh and he trembled a bit. The small turquoise Hairy asked himself why he had led Zane here. But however much he is looking, he could simply no rhyme of it. Above all, where was his big brother ever. He decided to first big success and went a little way north. But at one time he was shocked stehen.Denn from afar, he saw someone. "Who's that?" He asked himself and walked slowly getting closer.

When he was close enough on it, he realized that person and began to scream loud. A tremor went through his limbs, because what he saw was simply terrible. There was. ... His brother. He lay motionless on with the bloody, snowy ground. "Nii-san," he cried. He just wanted to run him out when suddenly the landscape changed. Everywhere was blood on a snowy landscape, he could also see some mountains. He blew cold air around the nose and it started to snow. "Where am I? ... And why is blood everywhere? "Syrus was to continue, because he saw his brother, who is still, apparently unconscious in a pool of blood was huge. Fairly quickly, he ran to his big brother, in the hope that the whole blood was not from him. But when he arrived he noticed fairly quickly that the red liquid clearly by his brother. Syrus was as rigid with shock and still trembled at the whole body. It was bleeding a huge wound to abdomen Zanes, his left arm was very strange that he was probably broken, his right leg was only a huge wound, and his entire body was littered cuts.

"Zane, what about you? What is happening? "He asked, but there was no answer. Slowly he again broke from his rigidity and his hands were trembling on the wrist of his brother. « Hopefully, it is not ... 

But further, he could not do it, because he already felt the pulse of his Nii-sans. He was very weak, but at least. Relieved he breathed.

"He lives!" Besides ran a few tears from his cheeks. Who had only taken him?

"Oh Nii-san, what's going happen?" He looked back a bit in order, maybe he found something which he could call for help, or someone who could help him. He also found someone. However, it was not a pretty sight, which is offered to him. Everywhere people were injured and aircraft parts around. He also saw there Mokubas brother. He, too, was seriously injured.

But how is this possible? Why are they here ?... Please let it be just a dream. That must be true! Zane is already past three weeks with Setho on a business trip to America. So why are they here ?... Oh no! They will not be around for us ...? His eyes filled with tears. Suddenly it came up again what happened before Zane was left with Setho fly to America. There, they had important business to be clarified. They should now be in Canada some Duel Monsters arenas and open branches. These, however, they had to deal with their Business partners in the usA, Mexico and Canada and some precisely this agreement could weeks. So were both impossible here.

"Nii-san, you may not die, you have to Mokuba, and promised me that her soon be back home. Remember back when you are not around because? Please tell but what, please. Oni-san, but please wake up! And you have me, when our parents died, promised that we are always together. "His brother was a very big talent. He has been with thirteen years in Seto Kaibas company, so they can keep above water. Moreover, Setho Kaiba and Zane very good friends. Finally, Kaiba the situation best. Therefore knew Syrus also Mokuba. They were both in the same age and played and learned more often. They went even in the same class. And when her brothers were not there, they stayed at the other home. So were the two least not entirely alone and comforting each other. They were almost even with each other as brothers. Little could not stop crying. Why not woke his brother? Was it about his guilt, that there was Zane? Just because he wanted to be with him? Not to be alone ?... How could he be so selfish. His brother urgently needed assistance and he made himself ... he thought about whose fault it was. Rapid he wiped the tears and just wanted run, but he could not.

He could no longer his legs. Suddenly, he felt a terrible sore spot through them. It felt like that, as if someone constantly with a knife on him to groove. Suddenly, he looked down and was frightening to note that the snow has frozen to ice and this was growing. His legs were already completely from the sharp peaks of crystals pierced. Little boy was absolutely desperate. What should he do now? The crystals are increased and it was not long before his entire body of the sharp peaks pierced.

A stabbing pain went through his body froze from the cold. He was cold-freezing cold. The only thing that could feel was something hot was his body went down.

He tried to open his eyes to see what it was. But as he had done everything he saw only fairly blurry. The cold had the little ones already considerably added. Quite weak from afar, he could see the outlines of his brother recognize, by a sudden earthquake away. "Oni-san !... Is that about my fault ... Because I wanted it to me you have to see? Are you here just for my sake? "

At the sight of his big brother led a terrible pain in his heart. He had the feeling, as if someone rip it. His eyes filled with a salty liquid. Now, he could not be more different, he had to get rid cry. He gave the guilt that his brother was dead and almost immediately recalled to the date of departure of his brother.

_**"Nii-san, you really need?" The Small Hairy turquoise clutched his big brother. A few tears ran on his cheeks, which is based on Zanes clothing left behind a big spot. That said, of course, and bent down to Syrus. Then stressed his small tenderly on the face. "Hey, do not cry," he said with a calm voice, "I am but soon returned. And you are not alone. Mokuba is also still there. "**_

_**"I know, I enjoy myself too. But ... This is not the same. I see you in recent times barely. When I photograph the two of us would not, then I would be afraid that I sometime forget how you look. "Zane hugged his little brother and tried to comfort him. Unfortunately, the small turquoise Hairy was right. Syrus had him in the last nine months just fourteen days to face. He hurt himself at the heart Sy always alone. Finally, he had no one else except him more. He wanted just that his baby brother is going well, that they both have a secure future. Often he wished simply to be with Sy. With him playing or just being lazy. He had his brother, also happy times too. But just as Setho he was also of the opinion that their brothers simply too small for this. Also Setho would like to Mokuba times too. But if they did, it would be their little brothers even the whole day alone. And they are not wanted. It was not easy.**_

_**But he suddenly pulled his brother from his thoughts. "A. ... and for how long?" Sighed his baby brother, and saw his big brother with tears in their eyes. He wanted to try to be a little brave to be, because he had a hope still. "Three weeks." Language Zane very quietly. Syrus eyes were sad again. "Do not be sad," said Zane with a reassuring voice.**_

_**"Three weeks, but so long and what about Christmas?" Zane sighed something. "I do not know whether our procedures is not something longer." Syrus looked back even sadder and many tears ran on the floor. He had made just hopes that his big brother at least Christmas with him. But this hope, this dream now burst like a soap bubble. Why not at least Christmas? What he had bad crime that his brother not even Christmas with him. He felt so bad. Now Mokuba, and he had also spent Christmas alone. They hoped that both Christmas with their brothers to spend. Because if Zane was not able to Setho ninety nine point nine percent do not they knew that. Well, they could in their loving servant to stay straight. The joys they had with to be taken home. Moki and Sy wanted to him and his family but not imposed. Finally, he could have his family Christmas a few hours longer, mostly because Zane was home, and thus he was able to take care of Sy. Both wanted Gera least Christmas alone with his family. Sy sobbed loudly and tried not immediately begin to cry.**_

_**But then something fell Zane, what its little baby brother perhaps a little calm. "Speaking of Christmas. What you wish for? "**_

_**He could not know that this issue even more pain and sorrow for Syrus mean. Syrus ran more tears on his cheeks, then pulled from his big brother going and turned their backs on him. A little shocked and surprised at the same time, something Zane stared at him. Then the little boy said. "My biggest Christmas wish me now you can no longer meet anyway." Sy ... "Zane did not, because Syrus ran weeping into his room and slammed the door behind him and threw itself on the bed crying. Now he only times throughout his grief out. A little frightened about Sy's behaviour Zane looked at the door of his little brother. "What is going wrong with you? What can I wish you no longer meet? "Said Zane themselves rather then Mokuba appeared before him. He had the whole thing is in a corner next to their rooms with views, and now with Zane looked sad eyes.**_

_**He sighed deeply before he spoke with hoarse voice said: "I. .. I. .. I know what he wants." Zane was surprised at the small, slowly went out to him and then squatted on the small black hairy boys down and looked at him expectantly your big brown eyes. It took a moment to Mokuba tell him it was because they had both sworn their brothers nothing to say, so you do not need to make sad because lasted their business travel is usually more. As Sy but rather by its unexpected emotional outburst already betrayed almost everything had made it now no longer makes sense to be quiet.**_

_**"He actually has the same desire as I have ... He wishes, Christmas together with his brother to celebrate." Then also caught Mokuba, crying terribly. **_

**"Now I understand why he was disbanded earlier so. ... I have just destroyed his greatest desire ... Hm .. But perhaps can be yes but what do yet." Mokuba He first wiped a few tears, then he stood up and spoke. **

_**"I will do my best to fulfill your desire to." Smiling, he looked Mokuba. "Do me a favor please both, is watching you on yes? Please tell my little bro. "Then he went down the stairs and disappeared through the door to the outside. **_

Are we going to blame because we have requested that we celebrate Christmas with you? Syrus was removed from his thoughts torn. At once the earth trembled and he heard different voices.

"What is it going now?" And a dark VOICE believe in his ears.

SYRUS!

And dark shadow enveloped him.

"Who are you and .. . what do you want from me? "

"Go away! Go away! " He screamed and proposed to panic. "

"Sy?" "Syrus, wake up!" Syrus startled and looked anxiously at Mokuba. "What, what was going on?" "You are just after the rain, we feared, and in the cave hideout have found asleep. Shortly afterwards you terribly started to scream. Are you all okay? "Said the boy with black hairy worried voice. Syrus At clattered in the head." Yes, I think so. Sag times, but, you know, about where we are? "He asked his friend to move from keep them his dream. Mokuba sat down next to him. "No, unfortunately, have no idea. Had we stayed home, it would not happen." Mokuba sighed. "Yes, you have right ... It's all my fault! "Mokuba looked at him in surprise." If I had not had the idea, a few pine cones, branches, ect. our arrangements and Christmas decorations, to search all of this would not be happening. "Oh what , yes but not at all. None of us can do what this. since Who could know that behind us a bear appears and we must flee, but he actually had to sleep, "said Syrus Mokuba and patted on the shoulder." Hm, true. look But look at the weather. as if the bear is not enough, we still had to be lost, and then even this crap weather. "echoed sarcasm in his voice." Yes, I know. sag But times , which was earlier than go.? I am awoken by your cry. "" I had a nightmare. "Mokuba saw his turquoise hairy friend with a surprised look." has been very bad, if you suddenly start yell. "That was it." Syrus ran a few tears on the cheeks. Mokuba noticed immediately that something is not agreed and immediately hugged the kids around him a little comfort.

"Please, let you not everything from the nose. Please, tell me about your dream. "Syrus more tears ran down." Please. "Mokuba saw him lovingly and Syrus then told him of his terrible dream. Mokuba heard eager to continue Syrus hugged and then began to weep.

While Meanwhile at Syrus home.

The servant Gera did great concern to the two. It was already quite late and wanted the two but in two hours back. He had already asserted the police, but were due to the heavy storm nothing. Something he already desperate the whole time, whether it's true Mr. Dale and Mr. Kaiba circumspect. What should he going to do? If his two gentlemen really understand? Would he not have terrible trouble, or perhaps even cancelled? After recently decided to consider it but to do it. He wanted to have a clear conscience and he liked the kids really like. They were almost like his own children and grandchildren for him. Therefore, he is also very concerned. Finally, the children were already twenty nine hours disappeared. The storm that swept over a day through the area. If he is not going to wait? After another half an hour, he finally gave a jerk and called the two. He said both the situation. Zane Setho and were very upset and wanted to fly back immediately. However, this proves more difficult than thought out, because the air traffic was due to the storm. But Setho was a possibility, as they would come back. He had a "new White Dragon plane" build. It was well equipped for such emergencies. They flew immediately lot. Two hours later, they landed before Zanes house. There, they were already straight forward, they first had to calm down. The storm had also abated somewhat. How could they immediately go to the search.

Returning to Syrus and Mokuba  
Both are still crying bitterly, but then again Syrus took the floor.  
"T. ... The best we simply do not believe in my dream, OK? It has everything in order. "Syrus tried to calm them, while Mokuba him depressed installations and sobbed. He did not want his friend had to suffer so.  
"Yes, you have probably right. Bbb ... But what do we have now? Tonight is Christmas Eve? "  
"I know. Maybe yes, we have luck and the storm weakens more? Then we could on the way home. "Attempted Sy him a little hope again spend.  
"Yes, that would be not bad. But you forget that we have lost. "Said Moki sobbing.  
"Oh yes true." Said Sy trembling. Time and again it this dream came to mind. Why did he dream? Was it a bad Ohmen? He did great concern to his big brother. What if his dream a reality?. A terrible idea. Then her brothers were somewhere in the mountains seriously injured on a slope. Re-ran it a few tears on his cheeks cold. What should he going to do? He could not simply just sit and do nothing. Finally, he wanted his brother not lose. Their only hope was that the storm would soon cease. A little bit, and above all, he pleaded eagerly looked back to the entrance of the cave, in the hope that the storm might have been stopped. But without success.

The idea that his Zane maybe something happened, it came over him at once feelings, which he since the death of their parents no longer felt, loneliness and grief. He felt lonely you, despite Mokubas presence. And it is also felt, as if his heart burst into a thousand parts. Ensuring his feelings again become aware, he began to tremble. He had angst before them, wanted them back as soon as possible on its own. But it succeeded in not  
"Sy, everything is fine with you?" Asked Mokuba with an anxious glance.  
"Yes, I am just a little cold."  
"And I thought, it's just me so," admitted Mokuba to Syrus and went over to get him to cuddle him. The fire, which they had initially expensive, went slowly, as they no longer had to burn, except for what they had. And even their clothing was still completely soaked.  
So they tried to warm each other and then slept.  
As Mokuba to Sy leaned had made back old feelings in him wide. It was beautiful. This heat and security. This is something he felt was only when Nii-san, or straight at him. He briefly opened his eyes and had the person from which he received these feelings. It was Mokuba. It agreed that he needed not to have. Finally, he was not alone. Never, he was lonely, because Mokuba was always with him. After all the hours finally conjured another Syrus smile on the face. Then he nestled back to his friend and fell asleep. Suddenly she woke. Had there not just someone called her name? How long had they slept? Suddenly they heard the cry again.   
"Syrus!"

"Mokuba, horch times, were not just the voices of our brothers?"  
"Oh, listen already on Sy. You know quite well that the two are in America. Why should they be here at once? Respectively. How should they come. "  
"You are probably right." Sy was broken on the floor.  
"We have them no matter Moki"   
Mokba saw his friend? Sad. So now he had not meant again. But in his deepest inside it felt just like Syrus. He felt just by his brother left in the lurch. At sounded once again these two votes.   
"Mokuba!"  
"Syrus!" The two were shocked, surprised and astonished at the same time deep in the eye. Goods is not just the votes of Zane and Setho?. Could it really be that their brothers, but there were, or was it a hallucination caused by the fact that they were almost at death? Hope germinated finally returned to them. That was clearly the voices of their brothers. But how could that be. Dreamed about it yet?

"Sy, you have the flat but it is one, is it?" Asked Mokuba again to be sure. Syrus nodded approvingly. Immediately, the two tried to get up and went a bit wobbly on the cave entrance. Once there they took a step to get out of the cave, where they noticed that the storm had abated a little. At least, just so that they have a few metres watch. They looked around and saw two figures, with their brothers and Zane Setho fairly similar. They were, however, not one hundred percent sure.  
During Its searched Zane and Setho further desperate for their siblings. They knew so did not know how close they were.  
"I think this is not the way forward. We see so little. If they are not already ... "Zane had terrible fear for his brother. Finally, he was the last, he still had. Little was simply not dead. Never. If this really would happen, he would no longer wanted to continue. Little was for him a and everything. The idea that the kids something terrible might have happened to him tears ran from his eyes.

Setho saw this course and put his hand on Zanes shoulder to his friend something to calm. "Say it so was not. Trust them. The two will be somewhere in. I suppose that is why we have not yet found them. "He wanted his friend to a little cheer, but he also hoped that his words were true. Finally, he also knew what it is like to lose loved ones. Mokuba If something would happen, he would not even want to live.  
Syrus and Mokuba received a piece of the cave. They could hardly believe their eyes. Could it be that they really were? They went a little further until they are sure to eighty percent. If they try to go after them?  
Suddenly sounded by both simultaneously  
"Nii-san? Are you? "  
Currently focused Zane and Setho shocked to, but what they saw, conjured a smile on her lips.  
"Mokuba, Syrus!", It sounded both. They ran to their brothers and took them on the arm. At last her brothers had found. Long hours, they had their little brothers wanted, and now they had the last two. Suddenly, the entire worries and anxieties forgotten. The joy was written them in the face, and ran along with some tears from their cheeks down. How much they had missed their baby brother!

Their little brothers cuddled immediately to them. "I am so glad that we finally found you." Said Zane easier.  
"We were very concerned," agreed Setho also relieved.  
"We are sorry that you have such worries," Syrus whispered with tears in his eyes. How much that his brother is missing. Moreover, he had great fear for him. Finally, his dream was so real that his fear was quite understandable. But now the whole burden fell on it. Mokuba, also with big tears in their eyes, nodded and nestled itself more to his Setho ran. He felt himself in the arms of his big brother very well. It flowed through a pleasant heat always a pleasant heat his body when he touched Setho.  
"Do we never again," said Zane, and he and Setho saw the kids with tears in his eyes eyes.  
"Verse Rays' said the two with shaking voice. They were very cold. Understandably, the two finally had thirty two hours in a cold cave spent.  
Their big brothers noticed immediately that the two completely soaked and their bodies were very cold, and immediately hit home. Syrus and Mokuba enjoyed it, in the arms of her brothers to lie. They feel safe with them properly. Even their big brothers felt very well, especially relieved that their brothers nothing had happened.

When they arrived at Zane had been stormy immediately welcomed by Gera. He was also relieved that his two protégés nothing had happened. They were so important for him, as his own children.  
Then Sy and Mokuba were dry enough stuff, which they immediately rose before them from their brothers each wrapped in a blanket. Setho Mokuba then decided to go home to. Then Zane said to Gera, he should go to his family and celebrate Christmas with them and the rest could also holidays with his family. It was his servant is not evil. Why! The bad weather was not previously announced. Very happy thanked Gera, wished each other a Merry Christmas and then went on his way home. In addition, he received as a gift a kind of salary increase, namely the double reward. Gera did not know what to say, but Zane said only that it was the least after all, he was for him and Syrus have done.  
Meanwhile, it began to dawn. Cold wind drove over to the windows and individual snowflakes fell from the sky.  
"Snow!" Said Syrus pleased. A little incredulously Zane saw him and thought that Syrus' temperature had risen. And, indeed! The two boys were in the cold a slight cold and would probably apply for a while to stay in bed. But as a glance Syrus Zanes said, he showed to the outside. Zane turned his gaze around, saw the snow flakes falling down and understood that Syrus is the snow had not imagined. This smiled his brother, and now happily nestled something solid to Zane, making this a small smile on the lips went.  
"Did you now everything you have wanted? "  
"Yes," said Syrus and felt that he had tears in his eyes grew  
"I still have a little something for you." Zane he whispered in his ear.  
"What then?" Said Syrus surprised and saw him with big eyes.  
Currently Zane had his hand in his pocket and pulled sink a small box.  
"Ohhhh. An amulet. "Said Syrus. His eyes radiated happiness before.

"And this is really for me?" He asked incredulously.  
"Yes. There are only two of these amulets around the world. I have made extra. "  
"It is beautiful, but it must be expensive."   
"It was worth it to me. The one you and the other I have. To me, you do not forget. "  
As evidence Zane moved to the chain, which hung around his neck. Immediately came an amulet to light. It was just beautifully decorated, like that of Syrus. On both amulets was a dragon from blue bricks and a rose made of red bricks engraved.  
Syrus joyously hugged his brother. "Thank you." He could hardly express his joy. He thought it was just nice that his brother had thought of him. He had his words of yesteryear probably heed.  
You are, my Small. "  
"Are you me?"   
Smiling Zane band to the small chain.  
"But now I have nothing for you." Said Syrus sad but Zane pulled him back just to be back.  
"The best gift for me is that you are doing well." Now also ran him down a few tears. As they saw Syrus, he gently wiped away, as he shook his head. His brother was really very concerned. But he would not, that his brother because of him cry. He had it but after the death of their parents suffered. In order to calm his brother, he is nestled back to his brother. So Zane knew that with him everything was in order and Sy it certainly never again harm. Strictly, it was not the fault of his little brother. It was nothing that they chased a bear behind. During Its Syrus simply enjoyed the pleasant warmth of his brother. It was nice to finally again to be so close.  
As Zane had calmed down a bit, he said.   
"But I must confess to you that I still have something for you." Slowly he fetched a packet.  
"But not yet, Zane."   
"But now, and do it." Cautiously Syurs made it a little bit more, until he suddenly heard a soft Fiepen.  
"Oh, how sweet a small dog." Happiness Syrus took the small brown, black colored dog in his arm. The puppy happily wagged its tail and licked Syrus face. The small was just sweet. And when he Syrus with his button eyes installations, was there and gone. Zane stood up and squatted to Sy.  
"Do it you?" "And how! But how ...?", Sy asked a little surprised.  
"I got it from a good friend of America. I have asked him that, if his dog has a litter again, I would like a puppy. And now, yes, it was six months ago, it was so far. I thought I did, so that you no longer feel alone when I am away again, the boy would be exactly right. He is a shepherd puppy and you will still quite hold in check. "  
"Thank you, Nii-san." Happiness was his brother around the neck. He was really after his words.  
"It's been good, a good one. Tell me dear, as you want to call it? "  
Fuji! "Said Syrus like a shot.

Two days and Setho Zane told the kids that they had intended least 26 Dec. coming home with the two least a day to spend Christmas. But then came a sudden announcement on the radio: A plane from America was in the previous night on Fujijama crashed. It was exactly with the plane and also Zane Setho would be flown.

END 

--------------------------------------------

Please Review

Och Sy and Zane are not sweet?   
I like the both easy to be happy.   
I hope you liked my my story? 


End file.
